Fleeing the Darkness, Finding Family
by ArrancarMaiden
Summary: This is another wrong Boy-Who-Lived story, but with a different twist. When Vernon Dursley is killed in a car crash, Petunia is free to raise Harry a different way, the right way. ADOPTED BY STORYPRINCESS92
1. Chapter 1

Fleeing the Darkness, Finding Family

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. No money will be made. This is for entertainment purposes only. Would love to own, but alas, we can't all have what we wish for.

Summary: This is another wrong Boy-Who-Lived story, but with a different twist. When Vernon Dursley is accidentally killed in a car crash, Petunia is free to raise Harry a different way, the right way. Years later, tragedy strikes.

**Rewritten, and made better. **

Prologue

James Potter held his wife close to him, offering all the comfort that he could give. His clothes were quickly soaking up her tears and probably would be ruined, but he didn't even spare a thought for that. All he could think about was what they would have to do, which his wife was not taking so well. In order to train their son Brad to take on Voldemort when he was older, they would have to give up their younger son Harry.

Dumbledore said that Voldemort was not dead, just currently in without a body. Dumbledore knew that the Dark Lord could and would find a way back. He had not done all what he done just to be defeated by a toddler. So Brad had to train for the day that he would and train to protect himself from the remaining Death Eaters that escaped justice. They would want revenge for their master. So Brad needed all the help he could get. But they knew that it would be unfair to Harry. They would not be able to give their younger son the love and attention that every child needed and deserved, that they would otherwise in other circumstances be able to give. They also did not want to give their son the possibility that he would be ignored in favor of his famous twin, for he would be ignored. They knew the wizarding world all too well. The wizarding world would and will focus on Brad, watching his every move. And Harry would be left behind in the shadows. He probably wouldn't know why Brad had all the attention until he was older, but the damage would have been there already. They knew they would never do so, but the wizarding world would ignore the less famous twin.

They wanted their son to have a normal life, away from that. Away from the danger that the whole Potter family would be in from the rest of Voldemort's followers and away from the spotlight that would now be on the Potter family. So they would have to give him up to someone who could offer a normal life, the life Harry deserved. It was not for forever, though. They would be able to see him again and to get to know him. When he turned eleven, he would come to Hogwarts and they would make it up to him then.

Neither wanted to do this, but they also wanted what was best for their son. And staying with them was not the best they could give Harry.

So, the Potter family was gathered with family and friends to see the youngest Potter the last time until his eleventh year. Sirius, Remus, the Longbottoms, and everyone else that was considered family were there to see Harry off. Even Severus was there, and that was saying something. They knew that this would be the last time in a long time that they would have the chance to see Harry. So none of them was willing to miss saying goodbye.

Remus looked at his little cub. His werewolf saw Harry as his own flesh and blood, and had sworn to always protect him the first time that Remus had laid eyes on him. This was the first time that the two sides of Remus, the human wizard and the werewolf, had agreed on something major. Most of the time both sides tended to has disagreements, sometimes all out fighting the other. But it was different for Harry. When he had seen the little green eyed bundle in Lilly's arms in the hospital, both sides had fallen instantly and totally in love with the little boy.

Harry had been quiet from the moment he had been born. He had fussed a bit, but compared to his brother Brad who had been flat out upset for a seemingly long time, he was a quiet little baby. He seemed too busy looking at everyone and everything to give any energy to fussing about something that was out of his control. His remarkably intelligent eyes studied the room he found himself in, while making whoever who hold him to instantly love him. Even Severus, who was there at Lilly's request, had melted under the gaze and smile at the baby, the smile a miracle in itself.

Remus was had delayed leaving for the chance to see his godson off. The Order all knew that Voldemort was not gone, and was using the chance to gain advantages and training in the time that he was unable to act. Many had been deployed to different places, and magical creature communities, in the attempt to gain allies, or at least to take some from the Dark Lord. Remus was leaving on one such journey. He would be going to different werewolf communities, probably all around the world.

Despite the claims and opinions of a vast majority in the wizarding world, magical creatures such as werewolves did form communities, mostly outside of the United Kingdom, due to a heavy content of discrimination there. There were thousands of such communities around the world. And to many of these Remus was going to. He actually had only been assigned packs in Britain and Europe, but had chosen to go elsewhere to cover all areas to take away any potential allies of the Dark Lord. He would probably be gone years, and most of that time would be unable for safety sake is able to contact anyone. So this was his last chance.

They all were gathered around Harry. Lilly looked at the eyes of her son, so like her own. They gazed up at her with an unusual solemnness in their depths, as if he knew what was happening. He had been quiet all day and had barely even eaten anything. Even the normally loud and playful Brad had been quiet, and had chosen to sit by his brother for the whole day. Both twins had only spoken when they were talked to, but no more than that. But both seemed to be communicating something, perhaps through the mysterious link that all magical twins tended to share.

"Lilly, its time." That was Dumbledore, who had just immerged from the other room. They all looked up. Dumbledore's normally twinkling eyes were empty of that particular emotion, and full of several others as he looked upon the group gathered in the room.

"Does she know we're coming?" They were talking about her sister Petunia, who had jumped at the chance to take in Harry. Her sister had just lost her husband some time ago, not that she mourned him that much. Vernon Dursley had been abusive, both to her and her young son. He had been an alcoholic that had splurged their money on that accursed beverage. He had been driving home drunk one day when, influenced by the twenty or so beers he had just consumed, he had run off the road into a ditch, causing the car to flip about four times. He had been killed instantly.

Petunia had once loved her husband, but that had eroded in the last couple of years. She had seriously been considering divorce when the accident happened. But after the funeral, which few attended for Vernon had not been that popular; she had her name switched back to her maiden name Evans. She had moved away to a tiny house about fifty miles out of London.

She had jumped at the chance to take in her nephew. In truth, she had always loved her sister and brother-in-law. It was just her dead husband that had made her hide her true feelings. But his death had freed her to show her sister that she didn't hate her and her world. Quite the opposite in fact. In fact, she had met a young wizard by the name of Lance Hailven, who was her new neighbor. She actually was quite taken with the charming young man, not that she would admit this for a long time. He also had been quite taken with her too. She had been finally able to get in shape. She had started to exercise regularly, able to eat better, and started to use makeup.

So because of all these efforts, including some specials things one of her new witch friends had given her, she had changed from the horse-like woman that she had looked like before. She had discreetly gotten her face structure changed, and many other things. Now she had a rather heart shaped face, with long blond hair, blue eyes, and figure to match.

When Lilly had contacted her, she had immediately agreed. Even without the desperation in her sisters broken voice, she would of.

Dumbledore would be taking Harry to his aunt, because it would be too painful for the rest to do so. They would say their goodbyes here.

Lilly picked Harry up and held him tightly. James was then given the chance to say goodbye in the same fashion. Then everyone else followed.

When it was Remus's turn, he picked up his cub and held him tightly for a second. Then he let go, so he would still be able to do so. The little boy looked at his godfather, his Moony, somehow knowing that it would be a long time before he saw the other.

What everyone didn't know was that the little green eyes toddler in Remus's arms would be much changed before anyone else in the room would see him again.

**AN: In this story, Petunia is not jealous of her sister. She is also not completely without magic. She had the ability to use a little, unconsciously of course there was not enough for her to use on purpose for the most part, so she had not been able to go to Hogwarts. So she was supportive to her sister.**

*******************************************************************

That was the reason that Dumbledore could be seen going down a long drive way to a little country cottage where Petunia Evans lived, with a blue-wrapped toddler in his arms. Little Harry was sitting upright, his head turning every other way trying to see everything at once. His sharp little green eyes didn't miss that much either.

It was a pleasant looking cottage, white paint surrounded by lots of rose bushes and flowers. Each of these rose bushes and flower beds had been meticulously planted and taken care of be Petunia herself. The rose bushes were tall, full, and healthy looking. The leaves shown off their deep green color to the bright afternoon sun, which shone off the leaves. The flower beds were full and healthy. Bees, and many other bugs and critters were crawling around and on the flowers. There was even a little stream that ran happily through the middle of the yard, adding to the overall beauty of the place.

He opened the gate in the white fence, and went up the stairs and to the door. On the small porch, Petunia was waiting in a rocking chair, nervously rocking back and forth. Lance had offered to watch Dudley inside, so she didn't need to worry about him since he was in capable hands. This left her free to nervously wait for the appearance of Dumbledore and her nephew.

Petunia's eyes were immediately drawn to the small boy in Dumbledore's arms, who was still trying to look everywhere at once. The little toddler was wrapped in a blue blanket, giving him warmth as he snuggled in its depths.

But as the old man carefully handed the precious bundle to his aunt, Harry's attention went to Petunia. His wide green eyes stared from under a mess of dark hair just like his father. He stared at the one who now held him, and then let out a small grin as he touched her face, recognizing her from the visits that she had taken to see her sister.

"Hello, Harry. I'm going to be taking care of you for a while." She told him. Then she looked up at Dumbledore. "How's Lilly taking it?"

The headmaster sighed. "Not so good. But she's coping. It's a good thing that she had James and all the rest."

Petunia smiled sadly. "Tell her that Harry will be safe here. I'll take good care of him."

"She knew you would. And she wanted him to have this." He held out a small pendant attached to a silver chain.

Petunia looked at it curiously. It was small reddish with some green dragon.

"It has some basic protection spells on it. It cannot be taken from him by force or another means by any one other than him. It's made not to rust, or fall apart in any way. It also has a small other spell on him, only to monitor his life signs and to show if he is in any danger. If he is, someone would immediately go to where ever he is. The chain is also indestructible, along with the pendant."

She took the little pendant from him, smiling at the way that her sister never failed to surprise her.

"I'll make sure he'll get it."

"Well, that's it." The headmaster looked at the toddler in his aunt's arms. "Be good Harry. I'll see you at Hogwarts."

That was all that needed to be said. With that, he took his leave and apparated away.

Petunia put the pendant in her pocket. She'll give it to him when he's a little older. He was a bit young to have it at that second. She walked into the house to introduce the two new 'brothers'. She followed the noises to the living room, where she saw Lance on the floor playing with Dudley. Dudley was playing with his blocks, making a small castle, with Lance helping. Lance had also made a small moat around the castle, enchanting it so that Dudley could touch it, but not get wet. Dudley was enjoying trying to get Lance wet, something he never tired of.

He laughed along with Dudley's giggles. He looked up and saw her come in.

"So who's this little guy?" He looked at the toddler. "Hey little one. My name's Lance, What's yours?"

For a moment, Harry watched the strange man with large green eyes then, after looking at his aunt, grinned at him. The tall man felt nice. He could 'feel' a warm green glow coming from him, showing his kindness. He felt the distance between him and his twin, but meeting other people was putting it to the back of his mind. He saw the other little boy on the ground playing with a castle made out of blocks. He wanted to play too.

"Hawwy!" He said after moment, trying to make the man get the hint to let him play with the block castle and the cool looking moat.

"So how old are you?" Lance smiled at the little boy. He was so cute.

"Too!" Harry said proudly. He liked this man. He was much better than the scary man who had been mean to mommy and daddy on Fun Day. The scary man had made daddy send mommy up the stairs with them. Then he had knocked mommy out. But the last straw was that he had pointed a Fun Stick at him and made his head hurt. He he, but he had made the scary man go away. **(1)**

***********************************************************************

So that was how Lance and Harry were introduced. After this, Harry went to play with Dudley. Harry had somehow figured how to unfreeze the moat, and both toddlers had taken the chance to soak the perplexed Lance right away, which was a lot of fun and made both collapse in fits of giggles. The two became great friends immediately after the giggles had gone down, and after the revenge tickle attack Lance had launched on the two culprits.

Years passed. The two boys grew older and grew closer. They became inseparable, going everywhere with each other. They also became partners in crime, the Prank Duo. At first most of the pranks was against Lance, but they soon branched out onto the other kids that they had met in the park at the Annual Community Picnic. They had also found many other kids that would later become part of their 'network', getting supplies and helping to get out of trouble. But that was a while off yet, and wouldn't start for at least two years.

Two months after Harry came, Lance finally grew brave enough to ask Petunia out on a date. She agreed immediately, to his supreme pleasure, and so the two started dating. She had actually been trying to get the nerve up to officially ask him, if he wasn't to ask her. So she had been delighted when he had asked. Their first date was a little café, without the two monsters that were quickly becoming notorious in the neighborhood. They had been left with a baby sitter, a next door neighbor who would become their main babysitter until she went to Hogwarts to start teaching.

One year and two months later, Lance asked her to marry him in front of a crowded café, the same one as their first date. She said yes, and they became officially engaged. It was six months later that they, in a small ceremony, were married.

Only their family came. The Potters was not able to come, because their home had recently been attacked by deatheaters. James Potter had been injured severely, and had been rushed to the hospital as soon as the last attackers had been taken care of. A mother protecting her son and injured husband was a scary thing to behold.

The attack turned out to be part of a big plot, and so for their continued safety, the Potters had been forced to go into hiding. Lilly had really wanted to attend her sister's wedding, and had begged Dumbledore to be able to go. Even in a disguise, with lots of security. But Dumbledore refused to let her, so after a while she had tearfully relented and they had gone into hiding right after that, after sending a message to Petunia and Lance.

Two years later, when the twins were six, the Potters were attacked. It was unknown was had actually happened, but the two elder Potters and their friend Sirius was all hit with an unknown spell by one of the attackers. They survived the curse, but immediately went into a magical coma, despite all attempts to wake them up. So while attempts were made to wake up the three, the young Boy-Who-Lived Brad Potter was put in the care of the Longbottoms, friends of the family.

Frank and Alice Longbottom had barely escaped insanity at the hands of Death eaters some time before after being attacked. They had been rescued before that could happen fortunately for them. Even though they had escaped insanity, they still suffered from the effects. Frank Longbottom had been forced to retire early because of the still-lingering effects of the curse. Alice could still work, but she tired easy. The couple's potential lifespan was cut short by about twenty or so years. They were proud and honored to be trusted with the care of Brad though. Brad and Neville became inseperatible friends, much like the duo Harry and Dudley. Brad, thanks to his parents and the Longbottoms, grew up with a level head on his shoulders, not letting the fame go to his head. He was mature for his age, and showing good manners and virtues. Neville also benefited from the experience. He grew up to be a confident and intelligent young man, which was mostly thanks to Brad.

But Brad always knew that something was wrong. This became stronger as the years went by. He knew something else had happened that terrible night at least four years ago. There was a big 'hole' in him. This was the presence of his twin, not that he knew that. Do to his extreme young age at the time, he had totally forgotten about his younger brother.

Harry grew much the same way. He was a lot like his twin, just not as mature. True to his parents' wishes, he had a normal childhood. Lance had adopted him some time after the wedding, changing his last name to Potter-Hailven. He rather liked the name. Lance also blood adopted him too. The Potters had told him after the wedding that they were fine with this. So, Harry had become his son in blood too.

He still was a Potter, though. So his looks were a combination of both families. He retained his mother's eyes and his short stature to his disgust. It seemed that he was destined to be a midget his whole life to his utter disbelief and disgust. His black hair was replaced with a mixture of black and red, with a silver streak above his right eye which was a Hailven family trait he had gotten from Lance. **(2)**

So the years went by. The boys were enrolled into a muggle school. Both did very well, so well in fact that they were moved up two grades. This pattern continued to the rest of their schooling. Both were in the top 3 percent of their class.

By the age of eleven, they both were in middle school (seventh grade). This caused some other students to ridicule and question them, but they soon showed why they had been moved up and the questions and ridiculing stopped altogether.

When Harry turned eleven, Petunia wondered why he didn't receive a Hogwarts letter. The mystery was solved later. They got a letter telling of one of Hogwarts practices not to take in any students who would not learn anything, due to their power, knowledge, etc.

This was surprising, or perhaps not. Since Ry had been seven, he had found one of Lance's old books and devoured any other books he could find. He was already a master at potions, runes, transfiguration, charms, and many others. So, thus, with nothing else left to teach him, Hogwarts sent the information that would show that he has graduated. Dumbledore didn't know this, of course. There is a special room that sends these types of things out that rarely disclosed information. Dumbledore had been busy with too many other things to notice Harry's absence. Death Eater activity was on the rise, even though it was unclear if Voldemort had returned. But something was up. The assassination of the Minister of Magic Fudge did not help either. Nor the fact that his successor was killed too. All in all, it was not a fun time to be Dumbledore.

Due to his short stature and small bones, Harry proved to a natural at flying and even a few muggle sports. He would die playing football (**American football**), but he was a superb soccer player. Entering a soccer league, he led his team to victory. He was a superb leader, always knowing what to do. He commanded his team like a general does his army. And it worked. His team was the best team in the area.

He also was a black belt in karate. He had a natural skill when it came to fighting. In a many a competition, he had won medals, trophies, and awards.

Harry also started to attract the girls. Even when he had no interest in them at all, and said so, the girls in his neighborhood was always hanging around him. According to him, he was "too cute to stay away". But when he did start to notice them and wasn't repulsed, he found this to his advantage. But he didn't take advantage of any of them. He rarely dated, preferring to have them as friends rather than girlfriends. Some were not okay with this, but most were. He was so charming and sweet that he won them over quickly. So, naturally, he was the most popular boy in the neighborhood and one of the most in school. There were many girls that were attracted by his sweet nature, too.

Dudley was much the same way. He was bigger than his cousin, so he played football. He was a great player too. He grew to have lots of muscle, and loved to lift weights. He also shared the spotlight with his cousin when it came to girls.

Dudley was loved his cousin, and was always ready to defend him. Unlike many others, he saw a side of Harry that was never shown in public. This was the fragile side, the part that could easily be broken.

Petunia and Lance were both happy. They had two sons that they were proud of. They had always wanted more children, but because of damage that Petunia's dead husband had done, that was impossible. But if they never adopted any more, they would be happy with the way things were.

This was not to last.

**********************************************************************

Brad had also grown too. Unlike his brother, he was not a leader. He was happy to follow. But unfortunately, he was not expected to be that way. As the Boy-Who-Lived, he was supposed to be the leader. The leader of the light, defeater of the dark.

But he had always felt that he was inadequate. He was only an average wizard, not the prodigy. He felt that maybe he didn't have the power to defeat the Dark Lord. This doubt gnawed at him. The Longbottoms knew how he felt. He had told them. They were not ready to tell them that that was nonsense, that as the Boy-Who-Lived he should be better. They listened to him, and didn't try to tell him otherwise. But they assured him that no matter the truth, they wouldn't think that he was not worthy. No matter, he would be the unique young man that he was.

He was the seeker on his Quidditch team. Along with his friends Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, he was part of the Golden Trio. He was friends with all houses, even some in Slytherin. He was also a Prefect.

He was 17 when the cure to whatever was affecting his parents was found. It had been a particularly dark and nasty spell. It put the victim under a magical coma until the antidote and counter curse was administered in the proper order. It was luck that did it. The Death Eater that had cursed them was found when he was trying to escape some Aurors for attacking a 13-year-old girl.

When questioned, he had admitted to cursing the Potters. He revealed this in order to make a deal so he wouldn't have to go to Azkaban, but it didn't work. After being forced to give the antidote and counter curse to them, he was tried and found guilty. He would be locked away for the rest of his life.

So, the aurors had rushed to tell those at St. Mungos the good news. The potions were given to the Potters and Sirius, thus waking them up.

When they woke up to see their son next to the bed, they were overjoyed. The reunion was full of crying, laughter, and happiness. Then Sirius asked where Remus was, because he was not in the room. Apparently he was still on his mission, now in the Americas. Sirius was sad not to see him but was glad to find that Remus's mission was going well. The question of Remus also made the Potters remember Harry, though. When they asked where their other son was, there was utter dead silence.

The Longbottoms, healers, and Brad had no idea what they were talking about, but the others did. With horror, they suddenly remembered the other twin who they had totally forgotten about.

"Mom, what are you talking about?" Brad was the first one to break the silence. He was baffled and puzzled. He had a brother?

"Harry, where's Harry?" Lilly looked for him, but didn't see him. She launched herself at her husband, sobbing for her other son. James tried to comfort her, just like he had done 17 years earlier, but he too was wondering the same thing.

"Minerva, where's Dumbledore?" He finally asked, knowing that Dumbledore would know. "Where's Harry?"

Minerva looked like she was unsure what to say. "James, Dumbledore should be here soon." Hopefully soon, she privately added, seeing the agitated expression on the Potters' faces.

"Where...is...my...son?" James said slowly, trying to calm the panic that was threatening to overcome him, and trying to quell any unwelcome thoughts that threatened to pop up.

She finally said after a while, seeing his dangerous look directed at her. "No one knows. He never came to Hogwarts."

************************************************************************

Lilly stood in her sister's old house. It was empty of life, but full of the memories of those that had lived here, not that long ago.

When Dumbledore had finally arrived, they all had been angry at him. How could he have not noticed that Harry hadn't come to Hogwarts? Where was he? Had something happened to him? There was a million other questions like these in their minds. They had said if something had happened, they would place the blame on his shoulders alone, because he had been the one to convince them that giving away Harry was the right thing to do at the time. So this was his entire fault. After that, they had told him to just leave and come back later.

Then they had proceeded to tell Brad about his brother. To say he was confused and indignant was to be an understatement. Why hadn't he ever been told about Harry? Where was Harry? Why hadn't he come to Hogwarts? Where was he? And finally, had anything happened to him? The same questions running through his parents' minds was running through his.

As soon as they were released, they had come to Petunia's house. But had found it empty.

They had found out from the local Aurors that the bodies of three people had been found inside some time before, obvious victims of homicide. And the killer had yet not been found. . Petunia, her husband Lance, and son Dudley had been killed by the same person that was seen to have dragged Harry off.

**Neighbors' accounts**

It happened on August 3rd, four days after Harry's sixteenth birthday. The neighbors had suddenly heard screaming at exactly noon coming from the house. One of the neighbors, a retired Auror, had rushed to help, not hesitating in the slightest. Bursting through the front door, he had found a scene out of a nightmare.

Inside, he had found a chaotic scene. Two were down already, Petunia and Lance with broken necks. Standing over them, fighting with the oldest son Dudley was a dark-cloaked man who had his hood up. Just as soon as the man drew his wand to fight, Dudley was thrown down, a knife in his chest. The only remaining family member was a small looking teenager, who had cried out as Dudley was killed. With tears flowing down his face, he looked to be in shock.

Quick as lightning, the murderer had darted to the shocked teenager. The teen's arms were pulled behind him and secured. A knife was pressed to his throat so tightly that blood was starting to flow. By this time, more help had arrived, only to draw short in horror.

Before anything can be done, the man had picked up the teen and disappeared. It was unsure if he had been able to run so fast to not be seen, or apparated.

A search was started for the teen and his kidnapper, but nothing was ever found. Eventually the search was stopped.

**end**

The three were buried in the local cemetery; all right next to each other as per there wishes had been in their wills. An empty plot was left, showing the missing member of the family.

Now, Lilly stood in their home. It had been cleaned off all the blood. The family who lived nearby had kept it clean, in hopes that Harry or his family would claim it.

She looked around the room. On the walls were pictures of the happy family. She saw a small boy with dark hair and green eyes next to a blond boy. In others was Petunia, Lance, or all of them. There were pictures of Harry playing soccer, the other boy playing football, Harry in karate, and awards for a number of different things. It was obviously the home of a very happy family.

She saw a certificate showing a Hogwarts graduation for Harry, and realized that is why he had never gone to Hogwarts. He had already learned all there was to be learned, so had graduated with out ever going.

There was a picture of Harry on a broom, holding a snitch high over his head with a big grin. He obviously had inherited his father's skill.

She touched the pendant around her neck. Harry was seen wearing it in most of the pictures here. It was designed to be a red if Harry was alive and wearing it. It was red, but had small streaks of black. She didn't know what that meant. According to the pendant, he was not alive but yet was. She was confused over this.

Where was her baby?

********************************************************************

**AN: The attack on the Potters happened later here than in cannon. The twins had just turned two when old Voldie attacked. **

**(1) In Harry's little two year old mind, he called Halloween Fun Day. And the Fun Stick was a wand; do to the fact that both Harry and Brad liked to try to play with daddy's Fun Stick. So it had been nicknamed that. The scary man in Voldymorty of course. **

**(2): Harry doesn't have the scar in this story. Somehow, the scar faded when he got it, making his forehead as clear as before. His twin got hit with the backlash of the curse though; he had a small scar on his cheek. It is just a scar though, nothing special. Oh, no Horcruxes in this story. Never really liked them. **

**That is all I have for now. How was it? Please tell.**


	2. Chapter 2

Fleeing the Darkness, Finding Family

**Thanks you all for the wonderful reviews. Glad you all liked it. So, here's the next part.**

Chapter 2

On August 3rd, Harry didn't know that his whole life would change. He woke up at his usual time in the summer time, around nine. After doing his daily run, he took a shower. As he stood under the water in the shower, he thought about four days ago, on his 16th birthday.

He got a new broom from his dad. It must have cost a fortune, but Lance told him not to worry about how much it had cost. His dad had also got him a new book, The History of Magic, which was about the history of the wizarding world. He had already finished yesterday, and it was to this that his thoughts turned in the shower.

One thing he had learned that he could commit to memory whole books. This often came in handy. In fact, it had helped greatly when he had taken his N.E.W.T's. (sp?) He had gotten top scores on them.

After he finished getting dressed, he put on his dragon pendant. It was one of the few things that he remembered about his mother, and he rarely took it off even for showers. He felt strange without it, like he was naked. To him, it was a comforting feeling.

He skipped down the stairs three at a time and did a perfect summersault at the bottom, before turning around quickly to block Dudley, who was just coming around the corner, just like he had a sword. Dudley tried to duck under his arms, causing him to hit the wall with a thump. He grinned and stuck out his tongue.

"Show-off." He told him playfully, before following him into the kitchen. Petunia was at the stove, just putting the roast in. She heard the thump and turned around to see the boys coming into the kitchen.

"No horseplay in the house please." She waited for their quick apologies and then continued. "Did you happen to see if Lance was up yet?"

Ry reached for a pancake. "Nope. Still snoring away."

She rolled her eyes. It never fails. On his free days, her husband turned extremely lazy. This annoying habit of his had rubbed off on the two boys, who like him tried to sleep as long as they can. But she drew the line at nine o'clock. Beyond was too lazy even for the Grand King of all Sloths, Lance Hailven. They had an agreement that if he slept in longer, they were free to do anything to get him up. Including a nice old wakeup call called the dump-the-water-on-the-unsuspecting-victim, one of Ry's favorites to wake him up.

Filling up a glass with ice cold water, she winked and handed it over to Ry. With a sly look and a very evil grin, he quickly ran up the stairs two at a time. Moments later, they all heard Lance's shriek as the water was dumped over his head.

"Ahhhhhhh! You little monster! You are so dead!" He gave chase to his giggling adopted son, intent on revenge. But as they came into the kitchen, Petunia had pity for the giggling boy who could barely walk much less stand because of his laughing.

"Okay children, settle down. It's time to eat." She put Lance's plate on the table.

"Oh, Petunia. Pleeaasse! Can I get him back?" The child-in-a-man's-body whined at her.

"No, Lance. You choice to sleep in. You were fair game." This caused Ry to drop into helpless giggles again.

"Ry, sit up at the table." She admonished him. He attempted to pull together, and succeeded somewhat.

After that, there was a bit of talk, but most of the talking was put off in favor of eating the delicious pancakes that Petunia had made. After they were done eating, Ry sat back with a groan. He looked at his stomach. Was it his imagination, or had he just gained ten pounds in fifteen minutes?

"So, what you have planned today?" Petunia was asking Lance, picking up some of the dishes. Ry jumped up to help. She raised an eyebrow at him, but didn't comment.

"Well, I'm thinking of bringing the boys to Diagon Alley today." This caught the boys' attention.

"Really? Can we stop by and get a few books while we are there?" Ry was practically jumping up and down in excitement.

"Books? Why in the name of Merlin do you want to get even more books?" Lance asked in partially feigned shock. Part of it was real though. Why would he want more books? His room was full of them.

"Well, I saw an ad for a special deal for the whole set of Melinda Sky's Collection of Magical Creatures just the other day in the newspaper. You get the whole set of ten books for only five gallons and it is expected to go fast. The deal starts at two o'clock. Please! Can I get it?" Ry had just eaten a bit much syrup in the rest of the family's opinion.

"Maybe." Lance was tired of talking about books. So he quickly got off on the subject of Quiddich and who was likely to win the championship and then the world cup. This led to all the males of the family talking about their favorite Quiddich teams and the debate began. Petunia just rolled her eyes, and started washing the dishes.

Several hours later, Ry and Dudley were in his room. They were going over what they should buy for Petunia's birthday. There were only a few minutes to noon, and they were stumped.

As the minute hand moved to twelve o'clock, there was a scream from downstairs. The two ran down and then stopped in horror.

There was a black cloaked man in the living room, and there was Petunia on the floor. Dudley ran to help Lance, who was fighting the intruder and Ry went to his aunt's side. He felt for a pulse, but found none. He stared in horror at his dead aunt's form then looked up. Lance had just been thrown to the floor.

Without looking, he knew he couldn't help him. It was too late. But he needed to help Dudley. He stood up and prepared to run at the man. But at that moment, the man's red eyes fell on him. A delight came into them, as he saw Ry standing there.

Then, even while fighting (actually, it looked like he was just playing with him and enjoying it) Dudley, he spoke to the frozen Ry.

"Hello my sweet. Why don't you just come over here?" After these words, the door was pushed open. The next door neighbor stood there. Then it was happening too fast to comprehend in Ry's mind. Dudley was thrown to the ground with a knife out of his chest, the man was coming at him, his arms were pulled behind him and held there, and a knife was pressed to his throat, drawing blood.

He saw the arrival of more neighbors and then the world spun as he was lifted. The man held him firm in his arms as he ran faster than he ever thought possible. He closed his eyes, and focused on not throwing up.

Finally, they stopped. Ry was thrown to the ground. For a moment he just lay there as he gasped and sputtered. He crawled backward, rubbing his bloody neck. Aunt Petunia, Lance, and Dudley were gone! Murdered in cold blood by this monster!

He looked up and saw the man, no thing, watching him. The hood of his cloak was pulled back, revealing pale white skin and red eyes. Those red eyes were watching him with hunger in their depths. He gulped and tried to stop his shaking.

"What…do…you…want…with….me? Why?" He gasped this out through the terror that was trying to stop him from speaking.

"You, my sweet. I smelled you from miles away. I wonder why others haven't gotten to you yet. You were so tempting." The last was said with an almost purr that terrified Ry.

The red eyes grew larger with delight, taking in the fear of the boy. It was so delicious. Enough. No need to play with food any longer. He stared at the boy, an idea coming into his mind. Oh, yes. How could he resist? It was too perfect. After all, it wasn't his fault that he was so tempting.

He was there by the boy in an instant, causing the boy to try to flinch back. But he wasn't able to because of the cold hand holding him in place. Then he was biting into the boy's neck, making him scream.

Ry felt the creature's teeth break skin and he screamed. Then he felt the white hot pain as a foreign substance invaded his body.

Pain was all he knew before the blackness of unconsciousness took his pain away.

***********************************************************************

The next few days were the most pain-filled days of his life. The pain was unlike anything he had ever known, searing into his veins. It burned and pushed throughout his body.

During this time, he knew the creature that had done this to him had taken him to a cave. There, it watched him through the pain. It did nothing to help, and he hated it for that. He hated it with a deep passion that he had never before felt. It had killed his family. It had taken his life away.

************************************************************************

When he next came to, the creature was gone and he was alone. He was in a cave, obvious from the walls. He took a breath out of habit, and froze. What he heck? Why didn't he need to breathe?

The next thing he knew was a thirst like he had never felt come over him. It filled his mouth, telling him to find something to quench it.

Then he smelt something. He lay still as the most _delicious_ smell came to his senses. It called to him. He breathed it in, trying to take it out of the air.

Quickly getting up, he noticed something else. Before, his skin had always been slightly tanned. This came from spending time in the sun playing soccer and just handing out. The smell distracted him again. He followed it outside.

The sun was mostly hidden behind clouds, and there was a slight chill to the air. But he didn't feel this. He needed whatever that smell was. Needed it like it was water in the desert. Without thinking he was running.

Distantly he noted that he was now running faster than he had ever done before. But this was only noted in the back of his mind, was put away to think about later. He ran.

There, there was the source of the smell. It was a hiker, who was now busy looking at a map, unaware of the eyes watching him. But the hiker did notice when the figure of the small-sized teenager was standing over him, blocking out the sun from one of few places where the sun shot through the clouds to illuminate the rock he was standing on.

The hiker was a rough looking man, who looked like he was familiar with the outside. He had stopped to find out which direction he should take when he saw something was now blocking out the light. He looked up and saw what it was.

It was a boy, who looked maybe fifteen. His skin contrasted with his dark black and red hair and large green eyes that now was rimmed with gold. His clothes were tattered, full of holes and covered with blood. The strangest thing was that his skin literally shone, like millions of small diamonds.

"Can I help you?" He finally asked, trying to get over the terror he now started to feel.

The boy said nothing. The hiker was now terrified. Then the boy moved fast and the last thing he knew was a tearing in his neck and then nothing.

*********************************************************************

Harry Potter-Hailven, also called Ry and Hayden, looked at what remained of the hiker who he had just killed. He knew what he was now. He was a vampire, an undead destined to feed off the blood of the living. He really hated his life sometimes. It seems Fate was determined to mess with his life.

He was now a monster. He was no better than the monster that had killed his family. He could never go back.

Ry looked down at his clothes. They were soaked with blood, if they weren't before. He needed new ones. Looking at the pack of his victim, he wondered why not? He was going to hell now, so what was stealing? Shrugging, he opened the backpack. In it where some food, water, and _aha_, some spare clothes.

Tearing off the clothes he had on, he looked around. He was covered in blood, and smelled like it. He listened and heard the sound of a small stream. After washing, he put on the clothes.

Perfect, they were about the right size. Maybe a little big, but that would have to do. Looking down at his skin, he noticed his shining skin. Now he knew where the myth of vampires only coming out at night came from. This prevented him from walking in full sunlight.

_Oh, there goes the possibility of a nice tan at the beach._ He thought darkly, chuckling a bit at the reaction he would get at a beach in California like this.

Time to go. Nothing was holding him back. Ry turned his back on the country that had been his home ever sense his birth, and started to run.

************************************************************************

Over the next few years, Ry learned that he could survive off the blood of animals. He stayed away from humans for the most part, except for a few mess-ups. Unknown to him, he was doing a very good time staying away.

Two years after his turning, he came out of the mountains. He tested himself by walking near villages, and was able to control the hunger. He showed a control that had never been seen in vampires as young as he was. Somehow, he was able to control it.

In the third year, he grew lonely for some company. So he went to Paris. There, he continued to test himself. He made friends, the closest people he had been close to for years. He thought of his family often, and it soon became a comfort thing to touch the little dragon pendant around his neck. It was the closest thing he had to family, and so he was glad he had it. He never took it off.

Meanwhile the search for him was called off officially. Unofficially, it still existed. But the Potters and friends reluctantly went on with their lives. All felt the same thing. Guilt, sorrow, anger, and confusion. They all wanted Harry back. But that was not going to happen for a long time.

It was five years after his turning that something else happened in his life, this time for the better.

********************************************************************

Across the ocean, in a little town surrounded by green and wetness, a little pixie-like girl straightened and stared off into empty space, while her family waited for her to come out of it.

When she did, they all could see the sorrow and determination in her face.

"The poor boy." She whispered this. Her brother Edward looked into her head to see what was up.

_A small, pale boy was walking alone in a city full of people. He looked around him at all those who had somebody. His hand came up to touch a dragon pendant around his neck._

_The same boy later, laughing as Rosalie chased the laughing Edward out of the room. Next to him, a girl rested her head on his shoulder._

He pulled away, looking at Alice. She looked back.

"We're going to go get him. He needs us." Edward nodded, as the rest looked confused.

For the benefit of the rest, Alice told them about the vision. "And all but one possibility shows him with us."

"What happens in the last possibility?" Esme asked.

Alice's face grew sad. "He dies."

Eventually, it was decided that Alice, Jasper, and Edward would go find the young vampire to bring him home. They had no idea where he was, they would have to rely on Alice's gift to show them where to go. There was no way that Alice would allow the young vampire to continue to be all alone.

************************************************************************

Ry was now in New York City. He had 'convinced' a stranger to give him his plane ticket. So now he was on a new continent, with whole new possibilities. Free to travel. So, after letting an old grandma who had seen his clothes and said that that would not do, buy him new clothes, he set out into the city.

He was looking at the statue of Liberty when he felt someone's eyes on him. He turned around, and saw a small pixie like girl looking at him. Seeing him turn around, she smiled and waved.

He knew immediately that she wasn't human. She was like him, a vampire.


	3. Chapter 3

Fleeing the Darkness, Finding Family ch. 3

**Wow, thanks for all the reviews! Thank you all! Glad you all liked it.**

**Well, here are some answers to some questions I got:**

**Harry's power is mind control. He also, due to him being a wizard before he was turned, has several other abilities. I've not quite decided on which yet. Basically he is far from a 'normal' vampire. This is because of his magic 'mixing' with the venom. So that is what happened. Confused? Everything will be explained, eventually. But his main power is mind control, so sorry if that was a bit confusing.**

**You'll see who the girl is soon, either this chapter or the next. **

**The name changes will change soon. The name Hayden will be an alias he'll use, but only that. I'll now be calling him Harry, but will keep the nickname Ry for his closest friends (such as the Cullens.) Sorry about any confusion. **

**There will be a pairing for this story. I've not quite decided which though. EC/HP is a possibility, but I'm slightly leaning against it. I love the two together, but I'm thinking it might not quite fit for the story. Sorry to disappoint, and hope you all don't hate me for it.**

**Bella might be coming into the story. You'll just have to wait and see.**

**The man who turned him will probably show up eventually. Again, I have yet to decide when. Problem is that I have the major parts down, just having some trouble with the many details. As to why the vampire that turned him abandoned him, you'll just have to wait and see. He he!**

**The Potters aren't totally forgiven. There is some resentment on Harry's part, even though he doesn't remember what it was for. But it will come into play when he remembers. So the Potters would have to earn redemption. **

**How will the Potters react to him being a vampire? Mmm, you'll see. He he! **

**Will Harry be expected to come back and save the people who forgot his very existence?** **Mm, should I be evil? I'm really tempted to be (insert evil laugh.) One thing I can tell you is that if he so chooses to go after Voldemort, it'll be his choice and nothing that the wizarding world can do to pressure him will have any effect. He won't be very forgiving to them I can tell you. **

**Has he met any other vampires since being changed? Not really. He was isolated for a while, and then was in Paris. He didn't meet any vampires there, though. I may change that, but you'll have to see. I'm evil, aren't I!**

**So thanks for all the great reviews. This story has been in my head for a while, so it's great to know that people like it. So, here's the next part.**

**********************************************************************

**Cullens' POV**

_**Thoughts**_

Alice, Jasper, and Edward were now in New York, still looking for the vampire that Alice had seen in her vision. It had been her visions that had led them to this city.

They had been looking all day, when one of Alice's visions had hit her. As soon as she had come out of it, she had grabbed hold of the other two and almost flew to a street across the water from the Statue of Liberty, all the while trying to run at a more human speed.

That was why there were now here. They stood against a building out of the way and looked around. Really, how many humans could this street hold? There seemed to be thousands of them. And combine all of the noise, the yells, laughter, and everything else, then both Edward and Jasper was tempted to get a massive headache.

_He's here. _Alice was thinking, knowing that Edward could hear her.

_Where, though?_ There were hundreds of people here. Just how hard can it be to find one person, especially one vampire among lots of humans?

Then Edward saw him. He was standing against one of the railings, looking out over the water. His gaze was on the Statue of Liberty. He had his back to them, but they could tell that he was rather on the short side. Not too short to look unnatural, but not as tall as many were. From the distance they were standing, they could see that he had dark hair, but the sun seemed to highlight lighter colors in it.

Even Edward could sense the rather dark gloominess that surrounded him. It was that powerful. Jasper could sense many emotions in it. Anger, sorrow, those were just a few. But they were two of the strongest. But almost more than those was the loneliness. The vampire was obviously not used to being alone, without anyone he knew. No matter how many years he had been alone. How could a person feel such powerful emotion, and survive? Even a vampire.

Alice, when she saw him at last, wanted to hug him until he felt better, but restrained herself. He didn't know who they were, not yet at least. She intended to change that.

The other felt their gaze on him, and turned around. He looked at them, examining them. Then something came into his eyes. It was awareness; he knew they were vampires like him. It also had a touch of wariness, not knowing their intentions, and slight confusion. He was obviously wondering why they were watching him, even though he could guess a possible reason.

Alice smiled at him and waved. This slightly confused him, obviously, but it also relaxed him somewhat. Looking at the water a last time, the young man began to walk near them.

He got near them and stopped. They could see his eyes then. Surrounding the pupils was a dark green color, which was then surrounded by a light gold that changed to dark brown. They were unusual, even for a vampire. And they were also striking, not missing a detail.

These eyes darted back and forth, their owner obviously unsure of what he should do. Finally, he seemed to make up his mind.

"Hi." He was obviously originally English, because a faint hint of the accent was still there. It was a simple greeting, but it would do.

Alice smiled. "Hi, I'm Alice. This is Jasper and the quiet one is Edward."

**Harry POV**

At first, Harry debated about approaching the small group. They looked friendly, especially the girl, but he couldn't know for sure. In the last few years, everything on how Harry viewed others had changed. The attack on his family had shaken and utterly destroyed any naivety he had once had and his turning had changed everything else. Now he had to watch himself everyday, every second. He didn't know if a human's scent would drive him to commit acts of horror and destruction to those around him. What his last few years in Paris had taught him was that he had to keep in control. If he let the hunger take over, everything he had done was in danger.

He now had little trust for strangers, if he had had any before. The vampire that had killed his family had been a stranger, and who knew who else was around him. Humanity had many predators, all wearing the mask of everyday folk. That was seen in the news everyday.

So because of this, Harry didn't trust those he met. Only a few had earned part of his trust in Paris and they had kept it. But there was no one he completely trusted, or ever will again. Or so he thought.

He didn't know why the small group of vampires had been looking at him. What their intentions were. Good or bad. But they were like him. Being vampires, and most likely a lot longer than he had been one, they had knowledge that he wanted. Seeing their eyes, he knew that they were 'vegetarians' like him. He had figured that part out for himself already. The vampire that had caused all this had had red eyes. And whenever he had messed up and drunken human blood, he had a red tint for a while. Until the red tint had been 'washed' out by his continuity of feeding on animals.

Finally he had made up his mind to approach him. So he had approached cautiously. He was still unsure, but it was better.

When the little pixie vampire had introduced herself, he slightly been reassured. He was still on guard, but not as much. And strangely a sense of calm and reassurance came over him. He didn't know why, but he felt safer near them than he had for a long time.

Knowing that it was rude to not let them know his name, he smiled a bit.

"I'm Harry." He looked over at a group of human teenagers that were gawking at them, and shifted. "Perhaps we could do this in a more private place?"

Alice and the two others looked around, and agreed.

"How about my hotel room?" Now why in the heck was he inviting them to his hotel room?

They immediately agreed and they set off.

**Cullens' POV**

The Cullens could almost see the wheels in Harry's head spinning. He was wondering why did he just offer to meet with three strangers in his hotel room? His whole stance was cautious.

They didn't mind that, of course. Eventually Harry would be more relaxed with them. They had only met minutes ago.

They arrived at a little rundown hotel. It was okay, just slightly shabby looking. But it was in a good neighborhood it looked like. Harry led them to a door near the front of the building and opened the room with a small key. Considering how the outside looked, the room was in great shape. There were two beds, with red blankets covering them. A small TV, dresser, and table sat in one corner, and a bathroom in the other. There was no sign of any luggage.

Harry turned on the light and put the key on the table. He waved his hand at one of the beds in invitation to sit.

"Sorry no chairs, so the beds would have to do."

"That's okay." Alice was quick to reassure him. "Beds are comfy chairs anyways."

They sat down, the Cullens on one bed and Harry on the other. For a moment, they looked at each other.

"Well, we're start, if that is okay with you?" Alice said at last, breaking the silence. Harry nodded.

Alice explained why there were in New York, looking for him. Apparently Alice had had a vision about him and decided to come looking for him. Edward and Jasper mostly stayed quiet throughout the whole thing, because she was doing a much better job than they can. She explained about their little family, Forks, their diet, Carlisle, and everything else.

Harry seemed to sense that they were telling the truth. He interjected questions every now and again, but mostly stayed quiet. Finally, when all the questions he could think of had been answered, he started his story.

He talked fondly about his family. Petunia, Lance, and Dudley. He told some stories about his life growing up. It was only when he got to the attack that he faltered. Slowly, with help from Jasper's calming skills, he told of the attack on his family by the unknown vampire, the one that had turned him. He told them how he had been bitten and infected with the venom. He skipped over the painful days of his turning because they already knew of that experience and how it felt to them. Harry told them of his isolation times in the wilderness, hunting animals, and trying to avoid all human life. There were of course mess-ups, but he only mentioned them. Then there was Paris, and his life there.

The Cullens listened with sympathy. Harry had had a great life, where he was happy. Then life had had to hand him the wild card, adding the horror and destruction of all he had known.

It was much later in the day when they were finished. By then, Harry was more relaxed and sure around the Cullens then before. When he was told that they wanted him to come join their family, he jumped at the chance. Before he didn't know what he was going to do, but this solved the question for him. He would have a family again, and maybe a chance at some happiness too.

The next day, all four left the hotel and city behind. And headed to Forks, Washington.


	4. Chapter 4

Fleeing the Darkness, Finding Family ch. 4

**Thanks for all the reviews. Glad you all like it. I have a few things to say. This will not be a slash story. There are two many out there. This one will be unique. The pairing will be between Harry and an original female character, not Edward. I don't think i can write slash very well. I tried a sample chapter, but i sounded horrible. So that idea won't be happening. **

**I received a few questions about his magic. A reviewer brought something up that I hadn't even thought of. What about the spells that Harry had learned? Well, here's the answer. I said before in the previous chapter, that when he was turned, his magic 'mixed' with the venom, changing a few things. I know I said before that he would have a few more abilities beside the mind control, but let me change that slightly. Harry kept his magic. But he doesn't need a wand, or even to say the words to the spells (or think it). He can do wandless magic, just without any words being uttered. So the spells that Harry had learned before basically will be almost useless. He can know what they are and act accordingly if he runs into someone using them, but he doesn't need them himself. Are you all confused? Sorry if you are. If you have any questions, just put it in a review and I will get back to you.**

**I got to put in a word of thanks to all my readers. And thanks for all the reviews. Even the flames. Granted, one flame I got made me pretty ticked off, but I was still thankful. To future reviewers, if you have any questions, please ask. I will be happy to answer them for you, in a reply email or before the next chapter. I save all the reviews I get, so I won't forget to answer. **

**Thanks also for putting up with me. **

**Thanks for all the advice that was given. It was really helpful. **

**Enough blabbering. On with the story. **

_**IloveEdwardIloveEdwardIloveEdwardIloveEdwardIloveEdwardIloveEdward**_

The first thought that Harry had of Forks was that it was wet. Even though the weather didn't affect him, it made him want to shiver and hunch over. Why did it have to be wet? He preferred being dry, thank you very much.

The four had been traveling all day, running at vampire speed, and other means of travel. They had taken a train from Illinois to Wyoming for example. They had done this because Alice had insisted upon it. Frankly, Harry hadn't minded. He enjoyed looking at the scenery, rather than running through it. And also it let him get a chance to get to know the other three pretty well too. So that is what they had done throughout the whole train ride, talk.

The four had become close friends through the process. Harry absolutely adored Alice, and everything about her. Infact, some things she did wanted to make him laugh, but he politely kept silent. He couldn't help but adore her though. She was just that likeable. She was cheerful, and full of energy. She reminded him of a few things in that aspect. When Dudley and he were little, they loved to watch muggle videos, especially Disney. Harry had loved the classics. They had also found this rather new muggle cartoon that featured a small fairy. The fairy had gone around the kingdom, having adventures of various sorts, and making lots of friends in many shapes and forms along the way. Even many "evil" creatures had fallen in love with her. Alice reminded him of that fairy. She acted a lot like the fairy in fact. And got the same response from those she met, like him.

Alice and he got into a long discussion about the wizarding world. She wanted to know everything, since Carlisle had seemed to totally forget to mention it for some reason, if he even was aware of its existence. Jasper and Edward was also interested in it just as much, but Alice had beat them to asking about it. So they just listened in fascination, putting in a few comments or questions once a while. They actually talked for about five hours straight in a secure railroad car that was near the back of the train, away from everyone else.

They talked about Hogwarts, magical creatures, history, spells, magic, potions, and many other subjects. One of the top subjects that they talked about, though, was Voldemort. Unlike most of his former world, he was not afraid to say Voldemort's name. Lance had been the same way, and had taught Harry the same. Fear of a name created more fear of the thing itself. Harry thought all that You-know-who nonsense was silly and how did you know who was being talked about if you were new to the wizarding world for instance. The other vampires were interested in Voldemort's demise especially. They wanted to know how a baby would stop the most feared dark lord of the time, when so many older and more experienced wizards and witches had failed? That was one question he couldn't answer, but it wasn't unlike he wasn't interested in it himself. He wanted to know too. Not because of just curiosity, but also a nagging feeling that he had always had in the pit of his stomach whenever the subject would come up. He knew he had forgotten something, or more, that was important. But he could not think of it, no matter how hard he tried.

Harry also liked Jasper a lot. He was very likeable, just quite. He had that pained look whenever he was near humans, but Harry knew how he felt. He himself found it hard to keep the thirst under control. He was better at it, but still sometimes it was very hard. He was glad to have been found by the Cullens. Not just for the chance to have a family again, but to be near other vampires. Others who understood what he had gone through. He had needed someone like that for a long time now. The semi-friends he had made in France had not been able to understand, because they were human and not vampires. He also felt that Jasper's ability to affect emotions and sense them was cool. He had never really met someone who could.

Edward was the same way. Harry was coming to like him just as much as the other two. Like Jasper, Edward left most of the talking to Alice. But he was also interested in the answers, so he listened in.

He knew Edward, thankfully, couldn't 'hear' his thoughts, because the other vampire had already informed them all that he could not hear Harry's thoughts. For this, Harry was grateful for. It wasn't like he didn't trust Edward to pry, but he rather liked having someone not even having the ability to 'hear' them. It was like there was a wall. Harry had a feeling what they were. In the past that seemed to have happened centuries ago, he had been proficient in Occulmency (sp?).(**1) **Actually, he had been told by some wizards who had tested him that he was far beyond proficient in it. It was their thoughts that he could basically keep almost any other person who could break into his mind out. That was their theory, of course, so it hadn't been tested. But Harry had gotten so used to going around with his shields up tight that he could hold them without thought, and barely noticed them anymore. So his theory was when he had turned that maybe they had been up and then hadn't stuck. He tested this by trying to feel them. And what did he know; he had found that he could sense them. They were secure, and he had not even thought of them in years. And when he tried to see if he could manipulate them, he found he could. As soon as he had taken them down, Edward had said that he could now 'hear' him. He put them back up, though. It was hard to break habits.

But eventually Harry started to tired and restless. He wanted to get out and run. Stretch his legs, and get out of this confounded contraption!

Fortunately, the train ride had reached its destination soon after that. In Wyoming, the four vampires took to the run again. Harry enjoyed the feeling of running. He loved the feel of the wind in his hair, tugging at his clothes. He had discovered this soon after he had turned, and it had not changed.

So they ran. And when they were about fifty miles from Forks, they stopped and Harry was told about the treaty the Cullen family had with the Native Americans **(2) **Harry listened and then agreed to follow the Cullens' example, since he would now be unofficially one of them (perhaps officially eventually).

So, they reached Forks. Harry thought the name funny and wondered what crazy-man-on-drugs-had-named-it-that and if there was a town nearby named Spoons. He thought that particular thought funny and told it to the rest of his companions. They got a good chuckle about it.

So, with doom settling over him, they got to the Cullen house. And Harry's fears suddenly came back.

With a deep breath, he followed Edward into the house.

**Okay, that's the next chapter. Sorry that it was so short. I had to study, but I wanted to get the next chapter in. I hate English! I have two of the stupid classes in a row! Ug, my brain hurts just thinking about it! So, hope you like it and always love the reviews. Please be nice.**

**(1) Does anyone know how to spell that? I would appreciate someone telling me. Thanks. **

**If any of you are wondering, no the Cullens didn't take their cars to find Harry. Actually, I was reaching the end of writing this when I realized about the cars. So here's the story. Let's say that Edward's car broke down and is being repaired. And they didn't feel like taking any other car. So there. **

**(2) Please, what was the tribe's name and reservation name again? Please someone tell me, I hate not knowing. **


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the reviews.

Okay, I will say this again. This will not be a slash story. Personally, I love slash, but I can't write it. I have my own ideas for the pairing, so please stop pressuring me to make it slash. Thanks to all those who want it slash and have told me so politely in your reviews. Thank you for being nice, since I had some reviewers who weren't so nice about it.

Here are some answers to some questions I got.

Harry kept his magic, in a way. The venom, when introduced to his body, 'mixed' with his magic. He doesn't need a wand, or even the words to the spells. He can do wandless magic, just basically enhanced. I am not good at explaining things, so sorry if anyone is confused.

Harry was the real Boy-who-lived and not his brother. He graduated Hogwarts early, without even going to Hogwarts. This was because of all the studying and learning he had done already. Hogwarts didn't want anyone who had nothing to learn while there, so those being there would be useless. So he graduated. He had already learned everything that could be taught at Hogwarts.

On with the story. First, there will be a part that is from Brad Potter's point of view. Then on to Forks.

***********************************************************************

**Brad's POV**

Brad sat alone under a tree some distance away from Hogwarts. When he had graduated from Hogwarts, he had been invited to stay to help teach Quidditch. So he had stayed, in the one place he really was comfortable. Ever since his parents had been awakened, he had felt the need to stay away from them. Despite them being his birth parents, he was closer to the Longbottoms then the Potters. He felt uncomfortable around them.

And also he blamed them for his twin's absence. Harry should have been there with him. They should have been side by side, celebrating life together. They should have been together, discussing class, Quidditch, messing with the Slytherins, swapping dating ideas, and lots of other things like that. But Harry had never been there. They had never done those things together.

There was so much he wanted to know about his twin. Not just where he was. Though he did wonder that. Who were his favorite Quidditch team? What girls did he like?

He blamed his so called parents for all of this. Them and Dumbledore. It was their decision that had cost Brad his brother. He hated them partly for that.

The bad thing was that they had stopped looking. Stopped trying to find Harry, and just accepting that he was gone forever. But Brad could never accept that. He had vowed years ago that he would find his brother. He didn't know why or how he knew, but he knew that Harry was still out there somewhere. That was the strange thing. When he had found that he had a twin, he had felt something. It was like a…something…inside of him. That was the only way he could describe it. Sometimes he got feelings through this connection or whatever it was.

He was going to find Harry. He had already started years ago, soon after his parents came back. He had created a kind of network of people all around the world who was on the look out. Most of these were people he had met some time or another. Some were strangers, recommended by his friends. But all had taken wizarding oaths not to tell anyone else besides him, or to bring harm to Harry if or when they found him.

He 'parents' knew nothing of this. And he didn't want them to know either.

Through his connection, he had 'felt' something happen. Something good had happened to Harry. Usually, most of the feelings he had 'felt' through the connection was associated with sadness and loneliness. But just this morning that had been swept aside for something else, and it hadn't come back.

He sighed and hugged his knees closer to his chest.

**Normal POV**

What Brad didn't know was that soon he would be getting a call from a friend in Washington, saying that they had seen Harry in Port Angeles, Washington, in America.

***********************************************************************

**Forks, Washington**

Harry nervously followed Edward in the house. All of those feelings that had plagued him before came back. What if they didn't like him? What if….?

Stop it, he told himself. Those types of thoughts would get him nowhere.

They had entered the living room, where the rest of the Cullens waited. But he had nothing to fear.

"Harry, I would to introduce Carlisle. Carlisle, this is Harry." Edward introduced Harry to a young looking blond man, who wore a white doctor's coat. He had obviously just gotten home from work.

"Pleased to meet you Harry. We've been looking forward to meeting you ever since Alice had the vision." His eyes were full of such warmth and welcome that did more to put Harry at ease then his words.

Harry's first impression of Carlisle was that Carlisle actually cared. This was a strange first impression, but it was accurate. Alice's tales of Carlisle was accurate and made Harry greatly respect him, without even meeting him yet. And now that he had met him that respect had more than doubled. For a vampire to be able to resist human blood os much there was a lot of control needed. And for that very same vampire to willingly work in a hospital, taking care of and keeping humans healthy showed great character.

Harry was introduced to Esme next. He like her immediately. She reminded him of Petunia for some reason.

Emmett reminded him of a great bear that he had once hunted in England. Don't ask him how though. He was big, but friendly despite his size. He also liked him upon meeting him.

Rosalie was a slightly different matter. She was okay, but seemed a bit cold to him. But he was willing to give her a chance. Harry didn't know that this cold exterior would not last around him that long though.

Just a half hour later, all of Harry's nervous feelings were gone.

He sat in the living room with the Cullens. The feelings he had grown used to having, loneliness and sorrow, was slowly fading into nothingness.

He had found a home again, with a new family that knew what he was and around which he didn't have to watch himself around.

*********************************************************************

Sometime later, he was up in his new room. Apparently they had just happened to have a spare room, all set up for him. He didn't ask, but he had a feeling that they had quickly gone out and gotten the room done up. It was open.

One big wall was a glass window. Next to that were shelves with books, CDs, a TV, and a computer sat. Edward had given him some of his CDs, which he was grateful for.

Now, Harry lay on the sleeping couch and looked out the window. He was thinking on how life had suddenly just changed for him. One thing he did know, he would be eternally grateful to the Cullens for taking him in.

************************************************************************

**Sorry it was so short. Promise it will be longer next time. **

**Please review. I love being reviewed. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone. Thanks to all who have reviewed this story. **

**I have some challenges that I have put up onto my profile. I got these ideas a while ago. I, unfortunately, won't have enough time to write them, and would love for someone else to take up the challenge. So please look. If you see one you want to do, I just request that you tell me that you are one of the challenges, which one, title, etc. And just mention me in a small footnote or something, please. **

**So just look at my profile for the challenges.**

**This is the chapter where Harry starts school. It probably will be a bit short, so sorry if that bugs you. It is just so hard to find any time to update, because my time is taken up by my stressful remainder of my senior year of high school, college stuff (financial aid stuff, I swear they were thinking of me when they made it so complicated and hard to even understand!), family stuff, money issues, etc. Ugg!**

**So here it is!**

**(Say one of those STUPID Chuck Norris jokes and I will strangle you! There was a group of idiot boys next to me in 5****th**** period saying them all period along with a bunch of nasty jokes! It got really annoying! We had a sub, so the teacher did nothing about the noise they were making and I would hear them from across the REALLY big room! Ug!!!**

**Thoseboyswereidiotsthoseboyswereidiotshtoseboyswereidiotshtoseboyswereidiots….**

It was several weeks later, and Harry was ready for his first day of school. He wanted something to do. It wasn't like he didn't like being around the Cullens, hunting, or hanging around the house, it just was that he needed something else to do. Like maybe doing some school work.

Harry still had Muggle subjects that he could learn, and he was looking forward to it. He had had a few before, but really not that many and not that complicated. He had mostly focused on the wizarding aspects of his education. Of course he had gone to Muggle School, but that hadn't been really challenging. He hadn't been given that hard of material to learn then. Just basically the basics. But there was so much available to study. He had looked at the course manual and instantly seen many a class for him to take.

He mostly wanted to do the arts. Drawing, painting, computer graphics, photography, and ceramics. Just to name a few. But unfortunately in his opinion his schedule couldn't have consisted of only those. So he had to have English, history, science, etc. He didn't really mind that. He just found those topics, except science, boring.

It had taken a bit of time because Harry had no records with him and even if he had they would have been pretty useless, since they would have some things on them that Muggles would find strange. So Carlisle had to get Harry some new records, all a bit faked of course. He had a fellow vampire who was used to such requests draw them up for him and send it as soon as he can.**(1)** So they had to wait for those to get there. And then Carlisle had enrolled Harry into the school. They had rumors of Harry start to circulate throughout town, and by the time Harry would start school, everything would be set.

They had to come up with a believable cover story for Harry. All had given ideas, and they had then constructed a story that would work, with Harry's consent. Harry was Carlisle's second cousin. He had lived in England with his 'father', Carlisle's cousin. But his father had died in an accident at work. Harry was still underaged, and he needed a new guardian. But unfortunately there were no other living relatives except Carlisle. So Carlisle had been contacted, and the rest is history.

The story would fit for their purposes. So now Harry, the new Cullen, was going to school for his 'rest' of his sophomore year. Because of relative shortness to the rest of the men of the family, Harry could pass for younger. So he did. And he hated it. He disliked being so short. He wasn't too short, just rather short for his age and compared to other boys.

Harry was now ready for school. He had picked out some clothes just especially for this day. He had on black jeans that were slightly big on him, but not too big, just enough to look good. Then he adorned a deep green short that highlighted the dark green around his pupils. Then he put on a black hoodie that had green streaks on the shoulders, the same color as the color in his eyes and his shirt. He had on black tennis shoes. All in all, he looked rather dashing in his opinion. If he was still human, he would take the chance to impress some girls. But he wasn't now, and he would try not to impress the human girls. He could be a potential danger to them.

Taking an unneeded breath, a sign of nervousness on his part he had learned, he descended the stairs and went out to the cars.

As a gift, for joining the family, Carlisle had gotten Harry a car. It was a small, silver, sleek, and fast little European car **(2) **Harry had gotten a license with all the other information that the brilliant vampire friend of Carlisle's had sent, so he was free to drive.

Getting in the little car and starting it up, Harry took off after the other cars of the family, following them to his doom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The school was kinda cute in Harry's opinion. That was his first thought upon seeing it and pulling into the parking lot. He found a space next the Edward's car, and got out.

He headed over to the office. There was a woman sitting at the desk.

"I'm Harry Cullen." They had changed his name to fit the rest of the family, to blend in better. It had been his choice, but he still kept his old name dear to his heart. It was actually still his name, just not officially in the law's eyes.

He saw the woman's eyes light up. Great. Let the banquet begin, with him as the main course. The rumors were obviously working.

He got the paper with a promise to get all his teachers to sign it and left. The rest of the Cullens were waiting up for him. He checked his schedule, and sighed. The universe was having fun messing with him wasn't it? Calculus first thing in the morning. Even if he didn't need sleep and wouldn't be tired at that time, he still thought it was unnatural to have math first thing in the morning, so early in the day.

He sighed with long suffering. Well, he had it with Alice at least.

Hello, school and schoolmates, meet your new nice, shiny, and tasty meal on legs. Let the House-of-neverending-teenagers-who-would-not-know-when-to-shut-up-and-let-him-be-alone-away-from-the-20questions-and-prying-into-someone-else's-life-when-they-should-keep-their-little-snotty-noises-out-of-it-and-little-girls-trying-to-hook-up-with-the-new-guy begin.

With gloomy thoughts of trying not to kill anyone today, Harry started in the building.

**(1) I forget if the books ever explained how Carlisle did things, so I'm doing it my way. This is my story. So basically Carlisle has a vampire friend, who also only feeds on animals, in America somewhere draw up fake records, birth certificates, etc. to blend in with the humans of that particular time. These records have never been found to be fake, because the vampire who does them is that good. **

**(2) I do not know cars, so imagine one that could fit this description. **


End file.
